


Gummi Ships Were Meant to Fly

by WeebTrashKun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But only a little, Canon-Compliant, Cid is Dad, Cid's a pottymouth and has influenced the reader, Disney, Follows KH1, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating mostly due to language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Various Disney Worlds, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun
Summary: As the self-proclaimed, best mechanic the multiverse can offer, you always found your skills wasted in a town like Traverse. Luckily for you, Team Sora needs an expert on gummi ships and you fit the bill perfectly.
Relationships: Various/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is just the prologue atm, but chapter 1 should go up either later today or tomorrow. Each chapter should feature a different world, so chapter lengths'll probably vary.
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Opening your eyes, the first thing you noticed were the bright lights contrasting against the starry night sky. 

You sat up, observing your tiny hands for a moment before looking around. There were several buildings, but the streets were empty, completely void of life. You stood. Wandering up to the nearest sign, you slowly sounded out the words written on it. "Tra-ver-se Town?"

Traverse Town? What an odd name. Or maybe it wasn't. You weren't really sure. Did you live here? You couldn't seem to recall. For all you knew, you could've lived here your entire life. 

You stood there for a moment, unknowing of the danger lurking until it was too late. 

A large shadow covered in colorful armor leapt out at you, your eyes going wide and your mouth too scared to scream in response. This thing was big. Bigger than the nearby shop windows, bigger than the looming streetlights, and most certainly bigger than you. There was no way for you to fight this thing. 

Uncaring of your predicament, the creature swiftly sent one of it's overly-sized fists in your direction. You barely managed to move in time, stumbling face-first onto the paved courtyard flooring. Your clothing took the brunt of the damage, now being torn in a few different areas, though you didn't escape without a few scraps and bruises. 

You turned over, watching as the monster menacingly stomped in your direction, watching as you scrambled to stand. As hard as you tried, you'd only managed to get yourself trapped, corned next to a run-down fountain and a brick wall.

The monster prepared it's next attack. Instinctively, you covered your face with your arms and simply prayed for the best in a last ditch effort to protect yourself against the oncoming attack.

"Not today you son of a-!" A flash of silver crossed your vision from the crack between your arms in the next moment. You lower them once more to observe that the hand that had been preparing to strike you was now impaled by a long, gleaming spear. You didn't have any time to gawk seeing as you were promptly _yoinked_ upwards from behind by your collar. "Up ya go!"

In the next moment, you'd found yourself carelessly tossed over a broad shoulder, not unlike the way they would if they were carrying a sack of potatoes. Your savior proceeded to run in the direction opposite of the monster, quickly fleeing through a large door nearby and into another area entirely. 

Not a moment after closing the door behind you, your rescuer plopped you down in front of them, allowing you to get a better look at them.

"Yer safe now, kid." A grungy looking, blonde man towered over you in the glow of several neon lights hanging above the shops surrounding you. Letting out a sigh, the man pulled out a pack of small white sticks, quickly popping one into his mouth and lighting it. You stared at him, blinking at the action. It took a second for him to notice, but he eventually raised a brow in your direction. "What? Starin's pretty rude, ya know."

You pointed to the stick he was huffing. "Can I have one?" 

"Wha-" The man nearly stumbled back, clearly not prepared for the question. His response, however, was quick. "No!"

"Huh? Why not?" You crossed your arms, pouting up at the one who'd saved you. "It's pretty rude not to share, ya know."

"Cuz they're bad for ya, that's why." The blonde shook his head, ready to end the conversation and just get you back to your parents already. 

"Then why are you eating them?" You continued to pout, undeterred from your line of questioning. 

"I'm not eatin' 'm; I'm smokin' 'm cuz I made a dumb mistake when I was younger and got myself addicted, okay?" The man simply rubbed his temples clearly trying his hardest not to get frustrated with you, a small child who probably didn't know any better. The old him most definitely would've snapped by now, so you were pretty lucky to be meeting at that moment and not way back then. "Now, no more questions. Where are your parents?"

"I thought you said no more questions." You sassed back, moving your hands to your hips in a more scolding manner.

"..." Cid merely palmed his own face in response. "...yer a pain in the ass, ya know that?"

You simply shrugged, brushing the comment off like it was nothing.

"Alright, I'm askin' one more time." The blonde crouched down to meet your height, hoping to get an actual answer this time. "Where. Are. Your. Parents?" 

"I...don't know." You answered truthfully, admitting that you were unsure if you actually _had_ any parents or not. The man listened carefully, nodding in understanding at the explanation of you predicament. 

"So you've got amnesia then." The man stood, raising a hand to run his fingers through his own hair. "That means yer probably in a similar situation ta the rest of us."

You didn't know the 'us' he was referring to, but you assumed it was a group of his friends or something similar. You looked down to your feet, unsure of what was going to happen next. 

"Alright kid, you can stick with ol' Cid fer now, but I'm pawnin' ya off to Squall or one of the others the moment we find 'm. Ya hear?" The man, presumably Cid, dropped the stick he'd been smoking, snuffing it into the pavement after it hit the ground. 

You looked up at him and nodded in agreement. You weren't sure what was gonna happen if you went with him, but whatever did was surely better than being lost somewhere with that...thing from before.

Cid started forward, you quickly moving in tow to keep up the pace.


	2. Goodbye Traverse Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 1! Next'll be Wonderland. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

"Alright you old hunk-o-junk, what's wrong with you _this_ time?" You sighed, pulling out one of various tools before popping open a familiar control panel. Looking amongst the various gears and wires now visible, you immediately got to work searching for the cause of the issue. 

The gizmo shop had unexpectedly shut down _again_ for what seemed like the fourth time that month. Every time you'd thought you'd solved the issue, Cid proved you otherwise, ushering you to perform maintenance once more, though you had a sneaking suspicion gramps could fix the issue himself if he wanted...

Not that you minded too much. You and Cid were on good terms as far as you were concerned. 

After he'd saved you all those years ago, you'd been stuck to him like a thorn in his side he'd never quite been able to pluck out. You grew up under his care as well as the others including Aerith, Yuffie, and most handsomely, _Leon_ , but spent most of your time with the engineer in his shop. You and Cid both enjoyed working on machinery and often found common ground in the subject. Growing up, you'd learned basically all you knew about mechanics from him, kind of like an apprentice, but without such a serious commitment to the title. 

Somewhere along the way, he'd taught you about his true passion: gummi ships. That man could go on and on about spacecrafts, using any time available to teach you. By now, you knew the ins-and-outs so well, you were pretty sure you could build a ship from scratch given the right blocks. 

You worked on the gizmo shop for hours, growing increasingly frustrated each passing moment. The dang thing just wouldn't cooperate! 

Laying underneath a platform that was _supposed_ to be raised much higher, you worked on tightening a bolt attached to its inner frame.

All of a sudden, you heard the door to the gizmo shop open. That was odd... You were really the only one to ever come in there, save for Leon if the old man got worried enough to send him to check on you. Usually that only happened if you pulled an all-nighter though, never an hour or two into your work. You dropped the wrench you were holding smack onto your nose in surprise at the interruption. "Ow! What the f-"

"Um, hello?" That wasn't Leon.

You slid yourself out and back into the rest of the room, rubbing your nose in an attempt to soothe the pain. You'd spotted the intruder instantly; a brown haired boy who looked not too much younger than you. You weren't very amused at this point, so you probably didn't have the friendliest look on your face or in your tone when you'd responded to him. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yeah! My name's Sora. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi. Have you seen them?" The boy asked, looking hopeful and excited both at the same time.

"Hmm..sorry, but I've been in the shop all day. Haven't seen anyone other than Pops since I left this morning." You shook your head in response. You'd been working pretty diligently the entire day, determined to get the crappy machine to run once more, so you hadn't had time to socialize. 

Immediately deflating at your answer, Sora let out a large sigh. He'd clearly been searching all over for these friends of his and you honestly felt kinda bad for him. Walking over to the boy, you gave him a pat on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, though you might have been a little too rough on accident, causing the brunette to stumble a bit. 

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find 'm soon." You offered Sora a smile while helping him straighten his posture once more. "Why don't I walk ya to the store? Maybe they're waiting for you in the safe district of town?"

"Alright, thanks." The boy nodded, still seeming a bit disappointed, but following you out of the gizmo shop's doors nonetheless. He soon looked towards you in realization. "Oh hey! You never gave me your name!"

"Huh? Oh, it's-" You gave him your name, opening the door to the first district while backwards facing Sora with practiced ease. Hopping down from the edge of the pathway you'd always wondered why there weren't any stairs for, you jumped to the ground, continuing until the pair of you were standing before the Accessories Shop. "Here we are!"

"Huh? This is the Accessories Shop." Sora began piecing things together, looking back and forth between you and the store. "You mean, Cid is..?"

"My old man? Yup." You confirmed with a nod, abruptly pushing open the door in front of you. As you entered, Cid shook his head in mock disappointment at the sight if you.

"Couldn't get that old thing ta work, could ya?" The old mechanic hummed. "Maybe it's time I took a look at it. Show ya how a real engineer does it." 

"I could engineer circles around you old man!" You scoffed, not appreciating the almost smug tone coming across from the man's statement. "Forget about the gizmo shop for now. Sora here's lost and looking for his friends." 

"Ah, you again." Cid turned his attention to Sora at the mention of the boy's name. "So ya didn't find 'm yet, eh? Chin up, kid. I'm sure they'll turn up."

"Ya think?" Sora seemed hopeful about the idea. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of a stupor before giving the shopkeep a confident nod. "Alright! I'll go look again! They've gotta be here somewhere, right?" 

The boy ran out of the shop without so much as a goodbye. You shook your own head at his exit, a small smile painted on your face.

A moment of silence later and Cid spoke again.

"Say, do you happen ta remember that stuff I told ya about a few years back?" You turned to face Cid when he began speaking. The shop owner looked serious, more so than usual, which honestly left you a little worried. Did something bad happen?

"You've told me a lotta things, old man." You tried to lighten the mood a bit with the insult, but to no avail. "What stuff are we talking about specifically?"

"Oh ya know: the heartless, the old king, and the evil witch tryin' ta reign darkness over us all?" The blonde explained, looking to you once more for an answer.

"Uh, yeah?" Why was he bringing this up now? The heartless were an issue, yeah, but never once had you seen any suspicious characters around, certainly not some king or an evil witch. 

"Oh, nothin'. Just...keep it in your memory. That's all." There was no point and asking the older mechanic what he meant. Having been in this situation before, you knew he would only brush off any questions you asked with feigned ignorance. 

Rolling your eyes a bit at the cryptic response, you headed for the door, fully prepared to continue your work on the gizmo shop. 

"And where do ya think you're goin'?" Cid stopped you in your tracks with a raise of the brow. "Don't think I didn't notice it's yer turn to watch the shop, missy." 

"Huh?" You blinked, looking back to the man with an expression of surprise that quickly morphed into a pout. "Awe, c'mon Pops! I swear I'm about to reach a breakthrough on the old tower!" 

"Great! You can continue to look for that breakthrough when I get back!" You continued to pout at the blonde as he left, not even offering you so much as a 'goodbye'. If you weren't practically raised by the man, you were sure you would've gotten sick of him by now. 

He was hard to get along with sometimes, but you knew deep inside, Cid had a good heart.

There were absolutely no customers the entire time you were watching the shop. It was pretty much the same every time you were put in charge. At this point, you had no clue how the shop even made enough profit to stay open. Did Cid have a secret side business he wasn't telling you about? Was he selling... _illegal substances?_ You shook your head at the thought, trying to banish it from your mind. Nah, you were pretty sure you'd be able to tell if that kinda thing was going on. 

At one point in the lull, you'd begun playing blackjack with the moogles who hung out in the synthesis shop above you. It would probably help if any of you knew the rules, but beggars can't be choosers when trying to fight off boredom. 

Just kidding. You were still bored out of your mind, you'd choose as much as you wanted.

Letting out a large sigh as one moogle knocked down the tower of cards he'd been building by mistake, you'd finally had enough. You hopped over the counter, causing you company to look at you in confusion.

"I'm just heading out for a bit. Mandatory fifteen minute break and all, ya know?" You tossed a wave behind you, flipping the shop's sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. Cid would be a little peeved if he found out, sure, but as long as you were quick enough, he wouldn't even notice you'd left.

You locked the doors behind you just in case. Most of the people in town were fine, but a few of them could be kinda...sketchy. You headed for the doors straight across from the shop. The area there was small, but it was a nice spot to draw up blueprints and get some peace and quiet. You really only planned to be there for a moment or two, true to your word from the shop, but as soon as you opened the door, instead of seeing an open area void of population, you found-

"A GUMMI SHIP!?" Your eyes went wide, blinking a few times just to make sure what you were seeing was real. Convincing yourself that what you were seeing wasn't just a delusion your poor brain was imagining after a long day of boredom, you rushed over to the ship, completely entranced by the desire to examine its insides. It didn't take you long to find a loose panel, underneath the ship, practically calling for you to take a peek. You immediately pulled out your emergency set of tools hidden by a loose brick in a wall nearby and got to work.

Wow. You honestly weren't sure how the heck this thing even made it two feet off of the ground. It was very clearly used, but you were amazed by the fact it could even run. So many loose blocks as well as damaged functions and shoddy wiring. This ship needed a whole lotta love...

You lost yourself in the maintenance, time passing you by without you noticing a single second. You forgot all about the store, the gizmo shop, and the odd boy you'd met earlier. Your entire mind was completely focused on the ship and you managed to get a fair amount of work done before you were interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SHIP!?" Angry squawking followed by the sound of padded feet rushing towards your direction promoted you to crawl out of your space from underneath the ship's underbelly. The first thing to catch your attention was the large, angry duck seething in your direction. The next was Sora, Cid, and a tall dog following after.

"Whoops! Guess I got a little carried away..." You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly, ignoring how disheveled you probably looked at the moment. You turned to the ship and gave it a soft, almost affectionate pat. "I was just givin' her a quick tune up. Poor girl seemed like she needed it."

"WhaaaAAAT!?" The duck still didn't seem to appreciate the maintenance, looking more mad than grateful. The dog on the other hand was a different story. 

"Garwsh, it was mighty nice of ya to fix up our ship for us. We left in a hurry, so our usual mechanics weren't able to board the ship in time for take off." The dog explained, thanking you for your work.

"Sorry about her, she can be a real airhead when it comes to machines." Cid sighed, apologizing to the group for your actions. The old man gave you a knuckle sandwich, not to rough, but enough to get his point across. "I'll fix up anything she mighta ruined free of charge." 

You pouted, not appreciating the scolding, but also not wanting to worsen the lecture you knew was waiting for you the moment the two of you got home. In the meantime, the duck from earlier had hopped into the ship, ready to get away from this crazy town as quickly as possible. 

"Huh?" The bird sounded from inside the vehicle. "Goofy! Come take a look at this!"

"Comin'!" The large dog, presumably Goofy, hopped into the ship as soon as he was summoned. You, Cid and Sora watched as the spacecraft's engines started up, the lights flashed, and the breaks disengaged.

"Woah! Cool!" The boy next to you seemed excited at the sight. You figured it was safe to assume he'd never seen a gummi ship before based off his reaction alone. Still, the joy on his face couldn't help but bring a large grin to your own in pure pride. Sora turned to you, eyes gleaming with delight. "Did you really make it do all that?"

"Well, technically it could do all that before, but I improved the core functions, so I just made it better." You continued to grin, placing your hands on your hips in response. Dang, if only the people of Traverse town appreciated your work this much.

You could hear the duck from before grumble as the ship engaged it's landing procedure, stopping to an immediate halt on the ground below. 

"Gee, it's runnin' smoother than ever!" Goofy sounded pleased, shifting out of the cockpit to rejoin the group. The duck followed after, still grumpy from the whole ordeal. 

"Of course! You're lookin' at the best of the best after all." You hummed, ignoring the roll of Cid's eyes in response. "She could use some more work though. If she's about to get a lotta use, I'd take her to get regular tune ups."

"Yeah, well, thanks a lot. We'll be going now." The blue-clad duck waved off the advice, moving to re-enter the ship and get going.

"Donald! Wait!" Sora stopped the duck, now known as Donald, in his tracks before turning to you once more. "Hey, if you like working on the ship and the ship needs more work done, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh!?" You and Donald were shocked in harmony.

Goofy nodded in agreement with the boy. "Yeah! We could sure use the help if ya wanna join us."

"Nu-uh. No way." Donald shook his head, immediately disagreeing. "We do not need any more tag-a-longs."

"C'mon Donald, we wouldn't wanna break down somewhere and not be able to find the King..." The green-wearing dog tried to reason with the duck. You weren't sure who this king was, but from the look of deep thought that crossed Donald's face, he must've been important to them.

"Fine." Donald eventually agreed, though still clearly unhappy altogether. 

"So, what do ya say?" Sora asked you, glad that his companions were finally onboard with the idea. "Wanna come with?"

"Well..." You thought about it, contemplating the pros and cons of leaving your long-time home there in Traverse Town. You bit your lower lip, there was so much you'd miss, but this was practically a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. How many other people owned gummi ships that were willing to let a teenage mechanic perform maintenance on a long journey across the multiverse? None, thats how many. Still, there was one major factor holding you back from saying yes instantaneously...

You looked up at Cid, the man who'd raised you all these years into the person you'd become today. You bit your lip as you watched the blonde man scratch at the short stubble underneath his chin, making a scratchy sound you'd ultimately miss, as much as you'd hate to admit it, if you took the offer in front of you. Cid, finally noticing the set of eyes resting on his figure, turned to gaze down at you in return, meeting your gaze for a moment and prompting you to turn away to avoid the eye contact. You didn't look back up at him until you felt the palm of his hand rest gently on your head. He didn't speak, only giving you a nod of approval in response to your unspoken dilemma. 

Giving him a solid nod in return, you removed Cid's hand from your crown and turned back to Sora. "Alright, I'm in!"

Two members of the trio cheered, each giving you their own form of a warm welcome while Donald simply kept to himself. The four of you boarded the ship, you offering a wave to Cid as you did so. The two of you weren't really the type to hug or talk about feelings too much, so this was a sufficient 'goodbye' as far as the two of your were concerned. Buckling up for safety of course, Goofy took the wheel and prepared for takeoff as soon as everyone was settled. It took only about two minutes total to blast off, sending you off into space and your journey in motion. It took only two minutes after that for you to realize something important.

"So uh, guys?" You looked back to the group from your seat in the back next to Sora. "Where exactly are we going...?"


End file.
